¡Pero somos T'hyla!
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Desde que hizo una visita a Vulcano cuando era niño, Jim tiene una voz en su cabeza que se encarga de guiarlo y aconsejarlo en todo momento, aunque al rubio le parece una voz bastante seria, decide que también es una gran ayuda en muchos momentos. Desde que Jim se enlazó con él, Spock se ha dado a la tarea de hacerlo un T'hy'la adecuado aún cuando el rubio no lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Trek: TOS no me pertenecen, sus derechos están reservados a Gene Roddenbery. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fanfic.

 **Resumen:** James T. Kirk se encuentra en vulcano con su padre, quien realiza una visita diplomática a T'Pau. En el momento en el que el capitán Kirk deja a su hijo solo, éste explora los alrededores del recinto, encontrando a un vulcaniano de nombre Spock en medio de su primer Pon Farr. Sin saberlo, Kirk une su alma a la del vulcaniano quien reconoce en él a su T'hy'la. A la que no verá sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk) si no es de su agrado puede ignorar este fanfic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Significa un cambio de escena/tiempo/perspectiva

* * *

 **I**

Su sangre quemaba, todo lo que había aprendido sobre el control de las emociones que Surak le había heredado a su pueblo no estaba sirviendo de nada. Necesitaba algo con urgencia, algo que apagara el fuego que recorría su cuerpo. Algo que silenciara el clamor de su _katra_ (1).

Sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, su _sa-mekh_ (2) se lo había advertido unas semanas antes: _Pon Farr_ (3). Aquel periodo en el cual los vulcanos eran despojados de toda lógica, en el que sus emociones se desbordaban casi más allá de su autocontrol. Un precio justo a pagar por la conservación de su especie. El dolor era justo y duraría solo hasta que la ceremonia terminara y lo dejara unido en compromiso con T'Pring, la esposa elegida para él con el consentimiento de su padre y la negativa de su madre.

Su madre. Su sentimental y humana madre. ¿Por qué ella había elegido casarse con su padre? ¿Qué la había llevado a elegir abandonar su emotivo planeta para mudarse a uno donde cualquier tipo de emoción estaba prohibida? ¿Tomaría su decisión de seguir el camino de Surak como un rechazo a ella?

Las preguntas en su cabeza no paraban al igual que el incontrolable dolor, necesitaba que se acabara, podía sentir las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas salir. Podía ser solo un niño a ojos de su madre pero a ojos de su padre era un vulcaniano que debía seguir el camino de la estoicidad. Sólo tenía que resistir un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aburrido. Esa palabra podía describir el estado actual de James _Jim_ Tiberio Kirk, el hijo menor del capitán Kirk. Se había sentido emocionado cuando su madre le dijo que podría acompañar a su papá a una visita a un planeta lejos de la Tierra, lo que su madre no había dicho era que iban al terriblemente estoico planeta Vulcano. James había querido irse desde el momento en el que puso un pie en el lugar.

Y el calor lo estaba matando. Si de él dependiera se habría quitado la camisa y se habría quedado en shorts… o en ropa interior si encontraba un lugar donde pudiera estar solo; pero contrario a eso lo habían vestido con una extraña túnica que estaba derritiéndolo lentamente. Iba a terminar volviendo a la Tierra en un balde, eso seguro.

― Voy a terminar muriendo en este planeta ― se quejó apoyándose en una pared, necesitaba volver con su padre para que lo enviara a la nave, ahí al menos no corría riesgo de derretirse dando un paseo ― sólo debo recordar cómo llegué aquí ― murmuró el rubio mirando a todos lados. Por la diferencia entre la decoración del pasillo actual y los que le mostraron cuando llegó con su padre, estaba más que seguro de que tenía prohibido estar en el lugar.

Estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo venir de la única habitación del pasillo, James era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ese golpe podría significar algo peligroso y por lo tanto debía irse rápidamente, pero lo que lo detuvo y lo hizo ir hacia la habitación, fue el gemido que oyó después del golpe. Había alguien que parecía estar sufriendo. Intuyendo que iba a meterse en problemas, se acercó a la puerta de donde salió el ruido y se asomó al interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rompió la pared de su habitación, fue un acto ilógico de su parte, el golpear la pared no iba a disminuir el ardor de su sangre pero no pudo evitarlo, fue un reflejo, uno de los que lo dominaban desde unas horas atrás. Su reloj interno ni siquiera puede precisar el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que entró en ese estado. Su padre lo había dejado en la habitación en la espera de que los preparativos del compromiso terminaran. Nadie tenía permitido estar en esa parte del recinto a riesgo de romper muchas reglas antiguas.

― ¿Tienes algún problema? ― Las fosas nasales de Spock se ensancharon al notar un aroma nuevo, fuerte y exquisito. Aunque era un olor humano, Spock se encontró deseando oler más de cerca esa fragancia. Supuso que así deberían oler las flores en el planeta de su madre, aunque no tenía referencias para eso ―. ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?

Oh por Surak mismo… la voz de ese humano taladraba en sus sensibles oídos, pero no como lo haría un sonido irritante, sino que la sensación era parecida a la calma que le transmitía su madre cuando cantaba para él. Ese humano de ojos miel lo intrigaba porque su sola presencia le devolvió parte de la lógica que le faltaba desde que entró en ese estado. ¿Cómo sería su alma? ¿Sería tan brillante como se presumía en los ojos de éste?

― Necesito… ― Spock no sabía de dónde había salido el control para pronunciar esa palabra, ni siquiera tenía claro qué necesitaba. Solo supo que su mano se extendió hacia el humano frente a él hasta llegar a sus puntos de fusión mental. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no había pedido permiso al humano para hacerlo pero toda sensación de arrepentimiento se fue al notar los brillantes colores de la mente contraria. Era como una explosión de vida en el desierto de su planeta, era _fascinante_.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ― James se alejó de golpe del toque del vulcano frente a él, podía ver su rostro de un tono verdoso y notaba que su respiración salía en ligeros jadeos lo mismo que la suya. Jim había notado la misma sensación que cuando veía el mar en calma en la Tierra, pero sabiendo que en el fondo había todo un movimiento furioso que podría arrastrarlo sin piedad si no tenía cuidado.

― Perdona ― un gruñido salió de los labios de Spock, su mente gruñía en protesta por haber sido privada de tan deliciosa presencia. Su _katra_ le exigía completar la unión con su _T'hy'la_ (4) _._

La fuerte revelación de que ese humano frente a él era su T'hy'la fue como si un _sehlat_ (5) lo hubiese derribado de un golpe en el estómago y habría caído si el humano no lo hubiese sostenido en el último segundo. Seguramente el humano no sabía nada sobre su telepatía táctil o no lo habría tocado con tanta rapidez, quedando la mano del humano envolviendo la suya.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y el humano frente a él lo soltó lentamente para que Spock pudiera sentarse con suavidad en lugar de caer bruscamente. Spock no podía culparlo por su ignorancia, no tenía cómo saber que estaba sellando su compromiso, que estaba concluyendo la fusión de sus almas y que su _katra_ acababa de reconocer a su _T'hy'la_.

Que Surak lo ayudara, acababa de recuperar toda la lógica que había perdido y sabía que en 3 horas, 25 minutos y 43 segundos su padre lo llevaría a la ceremonia de unión con T'Pring y entonces estaría en problemas.

* * *

(1) Alma. Lo que trasciende después de la muerte de un vulcano

(2) "Padre" en lenguaje vulcano.

(3) Periodo de apareamiento de los vulcanos que se da cada siete años. El primero –durante su niñez –, es en el que se hace el compromiso a temprana edad, donde enlaza su mente con el de otra persona/vulcano elegido. En este caso estoy tomando la edad que Spock parecía tener en la película "En busca de Spock" cuando se une a Saavik de emergencia.

(4) Amigo/Hermano/Amante/Alma gemela

(5) Es una especie de osito gordo


	2. Mi T'hy'la vive en la Tierra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Trek: TOS no me pertenecen, sus derechos están reservados a Gene Roddenbery. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fanfic.

 **Resumen:** James T. Kirk se encuentra en vulcano con sus padres, quienes realizan una visita diplomática a T'Pau. En el momento en el que los señores Kirk dejan a su hijo solo, éste explora los alrededores del recinto, encontrando a un vulcaniano de nombre Spock en medio de su primer Pon Farr. Sin saberlo, Kirk une su alma a la del vulcaniano quien reconoce en él a su T'hy'la. A la que no verá sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk) si no es de su agrado puede ignorar este fanfic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Significa un cambio de escena/tiempo/perspectiva

* * *

 **II. Mi T'hy'la vive en la Tierra**

Spock no podía dejar de ver los ojos miel del humano frente a él, los cuales se encontraban abiertos más allá del límite posible; él ya había recobrado su lógica y empezaba a pensar en los pros y contras de haber descubierto a su T'hy'la. Por su cabeza no pasó la posibilidad de romper el vínculo, después de todo sería ilógico rechazar el vínculo más fuerte que existía para los vulcanianos, el verdadero problema era la ceremonia que en ese momento se estaba preparando para enlazarlo con T'Pring y el hecho de que no había una razón lógica para poder cancelarla más que el explicar lo que había sucedido con el humano. Y ese era otro problema, _el humano_ ; ni siquiera conocía el nombre de quien aún sostenía su mano, mirándolo con el rostro de un tono completamente escarlata, típico de los que poseen hemoglobina. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

― Debes irte ― fueron las primeras palabras que el vulcaniano pudo decir que no sonaban ilógicas, porque el primer impulso que tuvo -sin duda efecto remanente del Pon Farr- fue pedirle que se quedara para cuando su padre llegara a la habitación ― ninguna persona ajena debe estar aquí en este momento.

3 horas, 24 minutos y 8 segundos para que su padre llegara y el humano seguía parado frente a él sin soltar su mano. El compromiso aún no se sellaba hasta que él devolviera el… _contacto íntimo_ que el humano había empezado.

― Lo siento, la verdad es que me perdí ― Jim trató de explicar la razón por la que estaba en el lugar, aunque no sabía si decir que había escuchado un gemido de dolor, porque el vulcaniano frente a él se veía completamente bien; aunque juzgar el estado físico de un vulcaniano por su apariencia externa era en el mejor de los casos, algo ingenuo. ― Creí haber escuchado algo raro pero creo que estás bien ― murmuró soltando suavemente la mano contraria para empezar a alejarse, si el chico decía que estaba prohibido que estuviera en ese lugar entonces sería mejor que volviera con su papá y no se despegara de nuevo de él.

3 horas, 22 minutos y 5 segundos para que la ceremonia empezara y él seguía ahí, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos miel que brillaban como el sol de vulcano en uno de los días más calurosos, aunque sonara ilógico porque dos globos oculares no podían compararse con una estrella, pero así se lo parecía a él. Él podría apartar la mirada si el humano no lo estuviera mirando tan fijamente, casi sin parpadear mientras se alejaba. Si continuaba de esa forma iba a tropezar con el bajo de la túnica que llevaba puesta y entonces él tendría que evitarlo en agradecimiento a que él había hecho lo mismo antes con él.

3 horas, 5 minutos y 2 segundos. ¿Cuál había sido la expresión usada por su madre aquella vez que había derramado la sopa de plomeek que hizo para la celebración de su nacimiento? "Rayos" había sido, si no se equivocaba. Eso describía perfectamente bien la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. 3 horas, 2 minutos y 18 segundos. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de poder salir del planeta en la nave del humano y que sus padres nunca lo encontraran? 3 horas, 1 minuto. Tal vez aún se hubiese arreglado todo si hubiese soltado al humano inmediatamente en lugar de quedarse un minuto con las manos entrelazadas para después soltarlo lentamente.

2 horas, 59 minutos y 58 segundos. De todas formas T'Pring no le llamaba la atención y ella había manifestado sus deseos de unirse en compromiso con Stonn así que este imprevisto favorecería a sus intenciones y se evitaría un probable _Kal – if – fee_ (1) cuando llegara la oportunidad.

2 horas 58 minutos y 50 segundos. El humano se levantó rápidamente antes de salir corriendo de forma indecorosa para cualquier vulcaniano, dejándolo solo pero acompañado. " _Nunca y siempre tocado y tocando"_ las palabras del ritual grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Podía sentir confusión, nerviosismo y un poco de miedo, pero sabía que no eran sus emociones, eran las del humano, un ente separado de él que estaba en su interior, llenando su mente con esos colores brillantes y cálidos que había visto en su primera fusión mental. El humano no lo sabía, eso debía tenerlo siempre presente, por lo que sus pensamientos debían mantenerse al margen, apenas una presencia tenue en la vida del otro, al menos hasta que pudiera, tal vez reemplazar el enlace aunque su katra le reclamara por siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. _"Separado de mí y nunca separado"_ esas palabras, que en su momento solo había memorizado por ser parte del ritual, acababan de cobrar la relevancia que tenían, ahora entendía que, más allá de compartir pensamientos, estaban compartiendo una sola katra.

Que Surak lo ayudara, eso le parecía _fascinante._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2 horas, 30 minutos y 25 segundos.

Por alguna extraña razón el cerebro de Jim no dejaba de hacer un conteo, pero no tenía claro para qué era la cuenta regresiva. ¿Para irse del planeta? ¿Para que su corazón estallara por la rapidez con la que bombeaba la sangre hacia él? ¿Para que todos se enteraran que había estado en una zona prohibida del recinto?

― ¿Te sucede algo Jim? ― La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y tuvo que sonreírle para quitarle la preocupación del rostro, tal vez pensara que el calor de vulcano le había derretido el cerebro.

― Todo bien, solo estoy cansado ― explicó el rubio con una esplendorosa sonrisa, si seguía pensando en la cuenta regresiva que su cerebro había decidido hacer no iba a enterarse de nada de lo que dijeran en la visita diplomática. ― ¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?

― Venimos a presentar nuestros respetos a T'Pau ― explicó el capitán Kirk de nuevo al tiempo que instruía a su hijo sobre cómo era el saludo vulcano ― y vamos a reiterar el ofrecimiento de la flota estelar sobre un puesto en el consejo para ella, es una mujer muy importante en este planeta ―. Las manos del capitán acomodaron ligeramente el peinado de su hijo al tiempo que examinaba si se había golpeado en algún lugar y por eso estaba tan distraído.

2 horas, 25 minutos y 4 segundos. Lo que fuera a pasar que pasara ya o su cerebro explotaría por la cuenta regresiva. O iba a volverse loco, cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía probable.

 **Improbable**

Empezaba a oír voces, es obvio que estaba volviéndose loco, una lástima, había soñado con ser el capitán más joven de la federación.

Una mujer vieja entró en la habitación y la larga visita diplomática empezó. Él quería irse de una buena vez de ese planeta y quitarse la estúpida túnica que estaba matándolo de calor. **No es una túnica estúpida** , respondió su cerebro, **es un traje ceremonial para los visitantes importantes**. Debía recordar eso para cuando se lo preguntaran en la escuela. A saber si lo que aquel filósofo terrestre de la antigüedad decía era cierto y todos nacemos sabiendo todo y solo hace falta recordarlo.

― Vamos, James ― su mirada subió para encontrar los ojos divertidos de su padre, quien sabía que había estado distraído durante toda la ceremonia ― es una lástima que el embajador Sarek no pudiera acompañarnos, al parecer estaba ocupado con otros asuntos ― murmuró haciéndole saber a su hijo qué se había perdido por estar distraído.

30 minutos y 15 segundos.

― ¿Ya nos vamos? ― **pregunta obvia** , respondió su cerebro empezando a molestarlo, va a resultar que su cerebro empezaba a ponerse listillo con él.

― T'Pau rechazó el puesto en el consejo de nuevo así que ya no hay nada más que hacer a menos que quieras quedarte un poco más ― James se apresuró a negar con un movimiento enérgico, lo que más quería era irse de un planeta que le provocaba alucinaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 segundos, 2 segundos, 1 segundo…

― Es imposible establecer este enlace ― la voz clara de T'Pau parecía haber hecho eco en el recinto e ilógicamente, parecía que el aire se había agotado a pesar de que las ventanas no estaban selladas.

Spock podía sentir la mirada de su padre fija en él, el alivio de su madre y la satisfacción de T'Pring y Stonn. Pero también podía oír ligeros cuchicheos entre los presentes, porque no había razón lógica por la que un vulcano no pudiera establecer un enlace con un mestizo a menos que el mestizo tuviera muy poca sangre vulcana. Por un momento deseó que esa fuera la razón, que le dijeran que no tenía suficiente sangre vulcana para la ceremonia.

― No es lógico ― la voz de su padre seguía calmada y estoica, sin alterarse, sin subir o bajar de decibeles, la voz neutra de todo vulcano ― hace poco su sangre ardía con el Pon Farr.

― Spock ya está enlazado ― explicó la matriarca antes de hacer que todos los presentes salieran de la habitación, quedando en ésta solamente ella, Spock y sus padres ― ¿En quién encontraste a tu T'hy'la?

Spock no apartó la mirada de T'Pau ni siquiera cuando hizo esa pregunta tan íntima, el tema de los T'hy'la, al igual que el Pon Farr, se mantenía siempre en secreto, era indecoroso hablar de ello entre vulcanos.

― Un humano ― respondió sin alterarse, pudo oír la risita de satisfacción que su madre no pudo controlar y vio la ceja de la matriarca de su clan levantarse, la única muestra de alteración que se permitiría. ― Tenía aproximadamente 12 años, de cabello rubio y ojos claros ― de forma ilógica, sintió que no había descrito suficientemente al humano, sintió deseos de decir que sus ojos brillaban como el sol y que su mente era una explosión de colores brillantes, también quiso decir que sus cabellos parecían suaves como pelaje de sehlat, pero se contuvo. Una descripción de ese tipo era ilógica e innecesaria.

― El hijo del capitán de la flota estelar ― T'Pau lo externó en voz alta para que Sarek supiera de quién hablaban debido a que el embajador no había asistido a la visita diplomática ― su nave salió de la órbita del planeta hace 20 minutos y 12 segundos en dirección a la Tierra.

― Cuando el momento llegue ambos irán al lugar señalado ― aseguró Sarek sin ninguna emoción en la voz, su hijo por otro lado, no pudo ordenarle a su corazón que se serenara. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que el humano iría? ¿Y si el humano ni siquiera quería formar parte de la flota?

Tendría que hacer de su deber, el formar al humano, de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre, un miembro activo y ejemplar de la flota estelar. Un T'hy'la adecuado.

* * *

(1) Es el desafío que puede hacer alguien para romper su enlace con el vulcano en Pon Farr. En el capítulo Amok Time lo ejemplifican bien.

¡Estoy inspirada! Pero no se confíen, el monstruo llamado universidad puede quitarme la inspiración en un segundo. Este fanfic va a tener a un Spock mentalmente más emocional porque… en la serie se permite jugar con Jim, obviamente tiene un sentido del humor oculto. Cualquier duda, pueden dejar review y todo eso. Y también, vayan a Facebook y denle amor a la página: Kirk/Spock: La teoría de una gran conspiración slash. La amo desde que la encontré xD


	3. Mi T'hy'la es un idiota

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Trek: TOS no me pertenecen, sus derechos están reservados a Gene Roddenbery. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fanfic.

 **Resumen:** James T. Kirk se encuentra en vulcano con sus padres, quienes realizan una visita diplomática a T'Pau. En el momento en el que los señores Kirk dejan a su hijo solo, éste explora los alrededores del recinto, encontrando a un vulcaniano de nombre Spock en medio de su primer Pon Farr. Sin saberlo, Kirk une su alma a la del vulcaniano quien reconoce en él a su T'hy'la. A la que no verá sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk) si no es de su agrado puede ignorar este fanfic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Significa un cambio de escena/tiempo/perspectiva

 **Voz de la conciencia de Jim**

 _Voz que Jim usa para responderle mentalmente a su conciencia_

* * *

 **III. Mi T'hy'la es un idiota**

Habían pasado dos meses desde la vuelta de Vulcano y la voz no se iba de su cabeza, arruinando los momentos divertidos de cada día, calculando probabilidades de terminar herido o muerto. Para ser su conciencia era demasiado cuadrado en su forma de actuar y bastante fatalista, aunque su conciencia gustara de decir que el término correcto era realista.

― Lo peor es que no puedo decírselo a mis padres o me tomarán por loco ― se lamentó Jim mirando al techo de su habitación, por octavo fin de semana se había despertado antes de las 10 sin razón aparente ― me encerrarán en el hospital psiquiátrico de la flota estelar donde algún científico loco hará experimentos en mi cabeza, los que serán humillantes, dolorosos e increíbles y como estaré loco nadie va a creerme y moriré sucio, loco y con dolor.

 **Suposiciones ilógicas y exageradas, inexplicable en alguien que puede mantener la calma en situaciones que verdaderamente suponen un peligro para su integridad física.**

Y ahí estaba la razón de que se levantara temprano los fines de semana, la aburrida voz que, a pesar de ser una especie de conciencia siempre estaba activa desde temprano e inevitablemente lo despertaba sin importarle que el día anterior se hubiera desvelado un poco con películas o algún libro interesante.

 **Ese es un hábito reprochable, si planeas volverte capitán de la flota estelar tendrás que mejorar tus hábitos de sueño.**

― ¿Qué obsesión por la lógica y porque me vuelva un capitán de la flota? ― preguntó en voz alta levantándose de la cama, visto que no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo entonces podría intentar conseguir algunas respuestas sobre el origen o intenciones de la voz extraña ― ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que sea miembro de la flota estelar?

El silencio. La voz siempre callaba cuando le preguntaba su nombre, de dónde venía o qué es lo que se proponía. Estaba seguro que tenía que ser una influencia remanente de Vulcano, tal vez la conciencia de un vulcano que había muerto se coló en su mente y estaba ahí, molestándolo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Eso iba a volverlo loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spock no pudo reprimir un bufido al escuchar la última suposición de James sobre su origen, aunque no estaba esencialmente errado no se explicaba qué razonamiento lo pudo haber llevado a la conclusión que tenía el katra de un vulcaniano fallecido. Estaba aprendiendo que James Kirk era un humano bastante ilógico.

― Pensaste en algo divertido ― la afirmación de su madre hizo que dejara sus elucubraciones sobre el temperamento de su T'hy'la y se concentrara en las palabras de la mujer con quien hasta hace unos momentos compartía un silencioso tiempo de convivencia ― hace un momento tenías una sonrisa hermosa.

― No veo posible la adjudicación de un calificativo a un espasmo facial, madre ― respondió Spock manteniendo sus expresiones a raya, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si lo que su madre había dicho era cierto y había sonreído al pensar en James Kirk ―. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a las clases suplementarias de la academia ― se excusó el menor saliendo de la habitación todo lo rápido que pudo sin parecer nervioso o apurado, si se quedaba, su madre empezaría con aseveraciones absurdas sobre su no-elección de T'hy'la.

Porque no era lógico que él sintiera algo por un completo desconocido que había formado un compromiso con él sin saberlo a causa de simple torpeza e ignorancia de las costumbres de un planeta que visitaba. Él solo quería que, llegado el momento preciso, James supiera lo que tenía que hacer y llegara a donde tenía que ir, era una precaución lógica el asegurar que su compañero de enlace estuviera preparado para ese momento. Sólo actuaba bajo la lógica.

-.-.-.1 año después -.-.-.

― Idiota, idiota, idiota. **Yo usaría la palabra imprudente.** Tú no estás a punto de ser molido a golpes ― respondió Jim mirando por el borde de la pared tras la que se escondía, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero ya no había más opción que correr y esperar que por algún milagro Giotto y sus amigos no lo encontraran. ― **Cosas como los milagros no existen**. Gracias ¿alguna otra cosa para terminar de destrozar mis esperanzas? ― cuestionó, molesto consigo mismo por olvidar que desde que empezó el asunto de su conciencia había decidido simplemente ignorarla para no ser escuchado por alguien y terminar en algún hospital psiquiátrico ―. **Sin embargo pareces particularmente agradecido de mi interferencia cuando olvidas algún detalle en las pruebas de la academia**.

Suspirando, Jim decidió que ya los había perdido y que era buena idea volver a casa.

― **¿Seguro que fue prudente?** _Ahora no tanto_ ― Jim tragó fuertemente al ver a Giotto y sus amigos rodearlo después de salir de algún lugar cercano, podía ver el lodo resbalando del cabello de los tres jóvenes a igual que podía escuchar como empezaban a preparar sus nudillos para lo que sin duda sería la paliza de su vida.

― ¿Te parece gracioso lanzarles lodo a otros? ― La voz gutural de Giotto, líder indiscutible de la pandilla, lo hizo levantar la mirada mientras se mordía el labio con evidente nerviosismo, no podía correr porque había dos matones cortándole el paso y la idea de suplicar no iba con él, prefería morir de pie.

― **Concepción loable pero no útil en este caso**. _¿Quieres que suplique?_ **No llegaría a esos extremos.** Ustedes estaban molestando a ese niño ― Jim no sabía de dónde había reunido el valor para justificar lo que les había hecho, pero desde que los vio golpeando al menor sabía que debía detenerlos.

― ¿Al pequeño mestizo? Es su culpa, su mamá no debió mezclarse con una raza que lo iba a hacer raro ― Jim pudo escuchar un gruñido venir de la voz de su conciencia, por lo que pudo suponer que la molestia inicial había venido en su mayor parte de ese rumbo, llegando a sentir incluso una fuerza superior con la que podría romperles el cuello a esos tres.

― ¿Se sienten muy valientes? ¿Tres a uno? Mis héroes. **Usar el sarcasmo es poco recomendable en esta situación** ―. Antes de que a Jim se le ocurriera una respuesta ingeniosa, ya sea para su conciencia o para Giotto y sus chicos, un potente golpe se estampó en su mandíbula, tirándolo al suelo; antes de poder ponerse de pie una patada aterrizó en su estómago y después fue levantado por el cuello de su camisa y quedó con su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de Giotto ― _¿Has notado que la boca le huele mal?_ **Sí, pero hacer esos comentarios no favorecerá a tu situación.**

― ¿Te crees muy valiente? ― Jim arrugó el ceño por las palabras del mayor, había pensado lo del olor por simple nerviosismo pero ahora notaba que era cierto lo que había dicho ―. ¿Creen que siga valiente después de que le tiremos uno o dos dientes? ― Le preguntó a sus amigos, quienes asintieron sin dejar de carcajearse en la cara del menor, quien intentó liberarse golpeando los brazos de Giotto.

― **Las clases de lucha que tu padre ofreció hace unos meses parecen más atractivas ahora, ¿cierto?** _Sí, pero no es tiempo para pensar en eso, ¿no tienes conocimientos de lucha guardados por ahí?_ ― Jim saboreó su propia sangre cuando el puño de Giotto rompió su labio inferior, mandándolo al suelo de nuevo. Jim se estaba preparando para tratar de esquivar un nuevo golpe cuando la voz de su hermano Sam se escuchó fuerte y clara.

― Te salvaste por ahora, mocoso ― advirtió Giotto antes de alejarse con rapidez junto a sus amigos, dejando a Jim solo para enfrentarse a los reclamos de su hermano mayor.

― ¿Eres idiota? ― Jim escuchó el gruñido venir de su conciencia ante las palabras de Sam ― ¿Dónde escuchaste que tres contra uno era una situación favorable cuando tú eres el uno? ― Sam tomó a Jim del brazo y se lo llevó a casa prácticamente arrastrándolo, al mismo tiempo que repetía una y otra vez que no siempre iba a protegerlo de sus malas decisiones y que si seguía así no iba a llegar ni siquiera a tripulante de alguna nave estelar ―. Podrás tener las mejores calificaciones pero sigues siendo un idiota.

― No te ensañes tanto ― Jim le reclamó a su hermano al mismo tiempo que sintió el gruñido molesto de su conciencia y no pudo evitar bufar por la ironía ―. _¿Entonces tú puedes decirme idiota pero Sam no?_ **Jamás te he llamado idiota, solo imprudente.** Eres un idiota ― los ojos de Jim se abrieron al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y pudo sentir la molestia salir en cantidades industriales del cuerpo de su hermano. Definitivamente iba a ignorar a la molesta voz de ahora en adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al estar solo en su habitación, Spock no pudo evitar bufar ante la situación de James Kirk, había pasado un año evitando con éxito el hablar en voz alta con él y en ese momento se había descuidado, dando la impresión de llamar idiota a su propio hermano. Podía sentir a James huir corriendo de su hermano pero al mismo tiempo sentía el regocijo de hacerlo, al parecer su T'hy'la se sentía seguro teniendo a su hermano con ganas de golpearlo, situación completamente contraria a la de hacía unos momentos con el grupo de matones al que se había enfrentado.

Los pensamientos de Spock fueron hacia Giotto y compañía y en cómo James no había dudado en defender al pequeño en cuanto Spock experimentó la molestia de ver semejante situación. Kirk no se había preocupado de su propio bienestar y se había lanzado en un acto altruista del que estaba seguro que saldría mal. El humano era…

― Fascinante…

-.-.-. Unos años después -.-.-.

― **No me parece recomendable.** _No sabes nada de originalidad, es todo_ ― James T. Kirk estaba con las computadoras del simulador de pruebas de la Kobayashi Maru un día antes de su tercer intento para pasar el examen de capitanía ―. ¿ _Ya te había dicho que no creo en los escenarios sin salida?_ **Lo he comprobado estos años** ― Jim soltó una risita por lo bajo antes de terminar con su labor en la consola de mandos, definitivamente pasaría ese examen o dejaría de llamarse James Tiberio Kirk ―. **Siempre te has quejado del Tiberio**. _Es una forma de hablar._

* * *

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, yo debería estar haciendo unos trabajos de la universidad pero cuando la inspiración llega, llega. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que la voz de la conciencia de Jim no es otro que Spock hablándole a través del vínculo mental. A partir de aquí empezaré con los episodios de la serie que más Spirk me parece que tienen desde la perspectiva de esta trama. El próximo capítulo será sobre el primer capítulo de TOS, pero siéntanse libres de decirme qué capítulo les parece que debo tocar.

p.d.: No sólo el Jim de ST (2009) hizo trampa en la prueba de la Kobayashi Maru, también nuestro Jim TOS hizo trampa, solo que a él le dieron una mención honorifica por solución original. Eso lo pueden saber si ven la película ST II: La ira de Khan.

Mi inspiración se alimenta de sus reviews así que los estaré esperando. Los quiero mucho y esperen la nueva actualización. De la cual pueden saber si agregan este fanfic a sus alertas. Gracias a los que dejaron review antes, los amo mucho. Espero sus comentarios y retroalimentación.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


	4. IV Where no man has gone before

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Trek: TOS no me pertenecen, sus derechos están reservados a Gene Roddenbery. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fanfic.

 **Resumen:** James T. Kirk se encuentra en vulcano con sus padres, quienes realizan una visita diplomática a T'Pau. En el momento en el que los señores Kirk dejan a su hijo solo, éste explora los alrededores del recinto, encontrando a un vulcaniano de nombre Spock en medio de su primer Pon Farr. Sin saberlo, Kirk une su alma a la del vulcaniano quien reconoce en él a su T'hy'la. A la que no verá sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk) si no es de su agrado puede ignorar este fanfic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Significa un cambio de escena/tiempo/perspectiva

 **Voz de la conciencia de Jim.**

 _Voz que Jim usa para responderle mentalmente a su conciencia._

Anotaciones del diario del capitán.

* * *

 **IV. Where no man has gone before**

Fecha estelar 1312,4

― _¿No estás emocionado?_ **¿No estás en una partida de ajedrez?** ― Jim se encontraba en una mesa en una de las salas de recreo. Se supone que estaba jugando una de sus usuales partidas de ajedrez con su oficial científico, el señor Spock, un vulcaniano bastante hábil que había descubierto que Jim no era un humano fácil de vencer en aquel juego cuando se concentraba, sin embargo, en ese momento el rubio tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del comunicador que le mostraba el camino que recorrían en espacio profundo, la Enterprise se dirigía hacia el lugar donde habían ubicado una señal de auxilio enviada por una nave que había desaparecido 200 años antes y la interrogante estaba más vigente que nunca: ¿qué les había pasado?

― Su turno capitán ― Spock le avisó del movimiento a Jim debido a lo absorto que el humano se encontraba mirando la pantalla del comunicador, Jim no pudo evitar hacer partícipe al vulcano sobre sus dudas respecto a lo que encontrarían al llegar a las coordenadas de donde salió la señal de ayuda ― Jaque mate en el próximo movimiento.

― _¿Es mi imaginación o Spock está intentando que me relaje?_ **Sin duda es tu imaginación, los vulcanianos no intentan que otros se relajen de esa forma poco lógica.** _¿Entonces solo está presumiendo?_ ― Jim volteó a ver a su oficial científico con una sonrisa de lado ― ¿Le han dicho que su forma de jugar ajedrez es muy irritante?

― ¿Irritante? ― el vulcaniano arrugó sus curiosas cejas al no entender el término usado por su capitán ― ¡Ah, sí! Una de esas emociones humanas ― Jim no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, a pesar de que lo negara en muchas ocasiones, estaba seguro de que el vulcaniano tenía un poco de ego que salía a relucir en momentos como éste, en el que sin darse cuenta empezaba a presumir de su intachable autocontrol.

― _¿No crees que se ve adorable?_ **Extraña suposición, ¿cuáles son tus criterios para esa aseveración?** _¡Vamos! ¡Sólo míralo! Tan seguro de ganar._ **Es que va a ganar.** _Ya veremos_ ―. Jim notó inmediatamente la confusión en la que había dejado a la voz de su conciencia, con quien había estado los últimos 20 años y a la que ya se había acostumbrado, aunque ésta al parecer aún no se acostumbraba a él y daba por sentado lo que haría, como en ese momento en el que movía de forma instintiva las piezas de ajedrez para lograr un jaque mate fulminante en contra del Señor Spock, disfrutando de la fugaz mueca de contrariedad que invadió la cara del vulcaniano y escuchando en un rincón de su mente los susurros de las probables jugadas que debía haber hecho si se guiaba por la lógica, jugadas que le habrían dado la victoria al vulcaniano ― ¿Seguro que no sabe lo que significa? ― Jim retó al oficial científico al mismo tiempo que se permitía sonreír por la cara se sorpresa que el vulcano le obsequiaba en ese momento ―. **¿Ahora quién es el que presume?** _¡Entonces aceptas que Spock estaba presumiendo!_

Spock quitó rápidamente la mueca de confusión que había escapado a su control al momento de ver la jugada que Jim había hecho y se dispuso a tomar una de las piezas del tablero, seguro de encontrar una forma lógica de anular la jugada del humano.

― El hecho de que uno de mis antepasados se casara con una humana…

― ¡Qué horrible tener su sangre contaminada! **No entiendo el motivo para el sarcasmo.** ¿ _"Porque es divertido molestar al Señor Spock" no es motivo suficiente?_ **Lo dudo** ―. Jim había interrumpido al vulcaniano con una de sus típicas frases para hacerlo reaccionar de alguna forma, su meta desde que había conocido al estoico mestizo al tomar la capitanía de la Enterprise. Se podría decir que era su fetiche personal.

― Aquí el puente, objeto al alcance los rayos tractores ― la voz de Kelso lo sobresaltó y pudo sentir como su respiración se atoró en sus pulmones, al fin tendría respuestas a las preguntas que nacieron desde que recibió la llamada de socorro ―. No hay contacto visual, mide no más de un metro de diámetro.

Jim vagamente pudo reconocer a Spock mencionar que si no era una nave de rescate, con ese tamaño tampoco podía ser una nave salvavidas, lo que hizo que el rubio se preocupara aún más, ¿qué podría ser ese objeto que había enviado la señal de auxilio?

― Fíjelo para traerlo a bordo, Sr. Kelso

Después de dar la orden, Jim salió de la sala de recreo seguido del Sr. Spock, tenían que ir hacia la sala de transporte para verificar de qué se trataba. Jim estaba bastante nervioso aunque no lo demostrara.

 **No veo el motivo para el nerviosismo.** _¿El que vayamos a ser testigos de lo que le ocurrió a una nave hace dos siglos no es suficiente?_ **Aun no sabes si tus sospechas son ciertas, mantener la calma es lógico debido a tu posición como capitán de la nave.** ¿ _Ya te dije que eres insufriblemente parecido a Spock?_ Después de esa declaración la voz en su cabeza se quedó en completo silencio, esa era la señal que Kirk recibía para asegurarse de que la voz realmente era la de su consciencia, puesto que siempre se quedaba callada cuando la comparaba con el vulcaniano que era su oficial científico (1), el silencio no podía deberse más que al disgusto que el mismo Kirk sentiría si también lo compararan con el vulcaniano.

― Listo para materializar, señor

― Tráelo a bordo ― a Jim siempre le había gustado Scotty porque era un ingeniero muy capaz y sabía que el hombre podía hacer milagros si se le daba el tiempo suficiente. **Aunque en este momento no es que se requiera de mucho para transportar un objeto que permanece inmóvil.** _Yo estaba pensando más en las anteriores veces que ha demostrado que es capaz de hacer milagros._ Jim quedó callado por un momento al ver el objeto que se materializaba en la sala de transporte, le parecía increíble la vista de una antigua caja negra―. Salían despedidas si algo amenazaba la nave ― le explicó a Scotty. **Es obvio que esta no fue lanzada a tiempo, está casi carbonizada.** _¿Eso fue al fin un intento de broma? ¿O solo quise repetir lo que Spock estaba diciendo?_ ― Veamos si las cintas están intactas, las analizaremos en el ordenador del Sr. Spock.

Antes de que Scotty confirmara la orden de Kirk, la caja negra empezó a emitir un sonido agudo intermitente así como una luz del mismo tipo, alertando a los presentes en la sala. **Confirmo la suposición del Sr. Scott al decir que el artefacto está transmitiendo.** _¿Debería dar la alerta a la nave?_ **Creo que sería prudente…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había entrado en el elevador, sus pensamientos estaban absortos en las razones por las cuales la caja negra podría haber empezado a transmitir en ese momento pero no se le ocurría ninguna, detrás de él se encontraba el Sr. Spock, como siempre con el rostro impasible.

― ¡Espera, Jim!

― ¿Te estás poniendo en forma? ― **No veo apropiado el bromear en momentos en los que la nave se encuentra en alerta.** _¡Vamos! ¿Qué tipo de voz interior eres? ¿Qué podría tener de malo que coquetee un poco con Gary? No es nuevo._

― Me imaginé que no estaban en el puente. Kelso parecía nervioso ― _¡Wow! ¿Es mi imaginación o Gary acaba de chequear al Sr. Spock?_ **Te aseguro que la mirada que el Sr. Mitchell tenía no era la que estás imaginando.** _¿Entonces qué era?_ ― ¿Han terminado su partida? ― _¡Debería verme a mí! ¡Gary no debería tener la mirada fija en el Sr. Spock!_ **Tú tienes la mirada en el mismo punto, es normal en una conversación.** _¡Sí, pero solo yo puedo ver así al Sr. Spock!_ **¿Por qué?**

― Sí, a pesar de la forma ilógica del capitán de jugar, moviendo las piezas que no debe ― aprovechando que el vulcaniano había avanzado hasta quedar cerca de la puerta de salida del ascensor y los había dejado a sus espaldas, y por ende no podía verlos, Jim le hizo una seña a Gary para indicarle que él le había ganado al científico.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron los tres hombres se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, Jim dando órdenes desde la silla del capitán mientras Spock escuchaba las cintas que estaban siendo transmitidas y Gary relevaba al timonel para mantener la nave en el curso. Kelso le acababa de avisar a Kirk que se estaban acercando al borde de la galaxia, por lo cual el rubio tenía que hacer una elección sobre el rumbo de la nave, debido a que las cintas estaban quemadas, tenía que esperar la comprobación de los bancos de memoria para saber qué había destruido a la S.S. Valiant.

Cuando Gary le avisó que los jefes de los departamentos estaban ya en el puente, Kirk se levantó para verlos a todos, conocía las habilidades y destrezas de Scotty, Sulu y del encargado de Biociencia pero la Dra. Dehner le era completamente desconocida, no había tenido tiempo de conocerla desde que se había unido a ellos en Aldebarán. El que la doctora estudiara cómo reaccionaban las tripulaciones ante situaciones estresantes era bastante fascinante, como gustaba de decir el Sr. Spock pero la mujer le daba mala espina, algo así como un presentimiento de que ella no terminaría de gustarle.

 **Es algo ilógico dado que no la conoces y un juicio precipitado no le conviene a los intereses de la nave.** _Eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿realmente no eres la mente de alguien más que está en la mía solo por diversión?_ **Te aseguro que no estoy contigo solo por diversión.** _Pues no te pareces en nada a mí._

Spock había anunciado que los bancos de datos le transmitían algo y la mujer se había apresurado a acercarse a él, por algún extraño motivo a Jim no le gustó que la mujer estuviera cerca del vulcaniano, por lo que no se movió de su sitio, estableciendo una barrera discreta entre ambos; la doctora había argumentado que su interés estaba en las reacciones de la tripulación de la Valiant, lo cual era lógico pero aun así molesto.

― ¿Su trabajo es mejorar la especie? ― Jim se sentía algo extraño desde hacía un tiempo, se suponía que tenía una especie de relación con Gary Mitchell, pero su enojo ante el descarado coqueteo que éste hizo con la doctora Dehner no le causó tanta molestia como el acercamiento sin motivo romántico que ésta había hecho con Spock.

 **¿Estás prestando atención?** _¿Qué tan en problemas estoy contigo si digo que no?_ **Te recomiendo meditar unas horas cuando acabe tu turno y prestar atención a las palabras que se dirigen hacia ti, entérate de los daños en la anterior nave.**

― Me parece entender "destrucción" ― Jim pudo ver cómo las cejas del Sr. Spock se arrugaron aún más ―. Creo que el capitán de la nave ordenó la destrucción de ésta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fecha estelar 1312,9

Jim no podía evitar los sentimientos de culpa y auto recriminación que lo invadían en ese momento, por más que no pudiera pensar en ello a su mente volvían una y otra vez el conteo de bajas y lo que le había pasado a Gary. **No creo que debas culparte, es un efecto colateral.** E _fecto colateral mis bolas, Gary está en la enfermería por mi culpa, porque decidí salir de la galaxia siguiendo los rastros de la S.S. Valiant._ **Te recuerdo que la misión es llegar a donde nadie ha ido jamás.** _¿Sin importar que sacrifique a mis hombres? Casi morimos de no ser porque el Sr. Spock pudo reaccionar a tiempo y reemplazó eficazmente a Gary._

Jim no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Gary Mitchell y el cambio extraño que habían tenido, además de preocuparse por el estado de la nave, claro. La Enterprise era su chica, y el que esté tan dañada como para que viajen a velocidad de impulso era un duro golpe, además de haber perdido la velocidad factorial. Si no lograban componer la nave significaría que estarían a años de una base humana cercana para realizar alguna reparación.

En este momento en el que la Dra. Dehner estaba defendiendo a Gary, Jim tuvo un momentáneo acceso de ira, era algo obvio debido al repentino interés que ésta estaba mostrando en alguien con quien se supone que él salía. **Pero tu molestia empezó solo cuando ella se mostró en desacuerdo con la peligrosidad de los poseedores de PES.** _¿Entonces me enojé porque ella no le dio la razón al Sr. Spock? ¿Cuál sería la lógica de eso?_ **Yo solo me limito a señalar los hechos.**

Jim no quería pensar en las implicaciones de la molestia que sentía cada que algo se relacionaba con el vulcaniano, no solo porque los vulcanianos eran seres prácticamente sin emociones, sino porque se suponía que salía con Gary, aunque éste no se comportara como si eso sucediera. Necesitaba ver a Mitchell para aclarar el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _¿Por qué siento que no está dormido?_ **Probablemente porque sea la realidad, tu PES no es tan alta como la del resto de los afectados pero tampoco es considerada común.** _Supongo que gracias._

― Hola Jim, pareces preocupado ― Gary sonrió al ver la cara de contrariedad del rubio capitán, podría no estar viendo directamente la cara del hombre pero de alguna forma sabía que se habia extrañado por algo. No pudo evitar reir ante la mencion del incidente en Deneb IV, era cierto que Jim siempre se preocupaba por él, incluso en ese momento, cuestionando si notaba alguna diferencia o si se sentia diferente, aunque lo unico que él podía notar era que estaba mejor que nunca, lo cual le hizo saber a Jim ―. Estoy leyendo uno de esos libros intelectualoides que te gustan ― ¿Por qué quería mencionar los dias de academia que pasó con el ahora capitan? ¿Es que se sentía inseguro? No le había pasado por alto que ultimamente el hombre se la pasaba todo el tiempo con el oficial cientifico, discutiendo maniobras, jugando ajedrez, haciendo lo que Jim y él deberían hacer juntos porque su rango lo ameritaba(2), era como si el duende quisiera monopolizar a Jim de alguna forma, pero tendría que acabar con él primero, por alguna razon el pensamiento de destruir a Jim antes de dejarselo al vulcaniano no le parecía tan descabellado.

 _¡Este desgraciado!_ **Un capitan no debería pensar así de su primer oficial.** _¡Casi me caso con esa mujer! ¿Te parece poco?_ **Considerando que te detuve a tiempo no veo que haya consecuencias que recriminar.** _Para ser parte de mi eres demasiado desapasionado._

Gary realmente se veía bien, era algo que Jim no podía negar, incluso estaba leyendo a Spinoza, lo cual era un gran avance en cuanto a la calidad de sus lecturas, aunque el punto critico era que lo consideraba infantil, podia escuchar en la voz del moreno el desapasionamiento producto del aburrimiento, como cuando lees un libro que ya comprendes o te explicaran algo que sabes desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _¿Así que quiere una mejor mujer para que lo cuide?_ **Noto que tus emociones se disparan cada vez menos cuando el Sr. Mitchell hace alguna mención a su gusto por el sexo opuesto.** _Tal vez ya me estoy acostumbrando a sus bromas, será mejor que lo deje descansar; además, estoy seguro que puede con el reto que representa la Dra. Dehner._

― ¿No te he dicho que será mejor… ― Jim se detuvo al escuchar retumbar la voz de Mitchell en la enfermería, era extraño, casi con un toque de crueldad ―, que te portes bien conmigo?

 _Eso fue raro. ¿Debería empezar a preocuparme?_ **No estoy seguro por el momento.** Con la extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, Jim salió de la enfermería a pasos apresurados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spock no podía dejar de ver en el monitor la velocidad a la que Gary Mitchell avanzaba con su lectura, no era que no encontrara cierta satisfacción al ver a los miembros de la tripulación cultivándose, pero el ritmo al que lo hacía le parecía lo inquietante.

― Lee cada vez más rápido ― Spock no pudo evitar hacer partícipe a Jim de todo lo que había pasado desde que el capitán había abandonado la enfermería ― ¿Es el mismo Gary Mitchell que conocía? ― El vulcaniando sabía que estaba sintiendo niveles demasiado humanos de satisfacción cuando el rubio le ordenó vigilar la enfermería y realizar las pruebas y analisis que considerara necesarios para el primer oficial, el saber que el capitán empezaba a desconfiar de Mitchell lo llenaba de una desconocida satisfaccion.

Habían pasado varios años desde que James Tiberio Kirk había ido a Vulcano y había interrumpido su ceremonia de enlace con T'Pring, creando involuntariamente un enlace entre él y Spock, enlace del que no se había dado cuenta gracias a las habilidades mentales demostradas por el vulcano debido a su firme interés en revelarle su unión hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario o el humano estuviese preparado para el enlace de forma física y mental.

Pero en este momento no podía pensar en eso, en este momento debía pensar primero en la seguridad de la nave y en la seguridad emocional del rubio, hasta su mente llegaban confusos mensajes, la mayoría de preocupación por el estado del Sr. Mitchell, lo cual podría ser considerado lógico debido a la relación que ambos mantenían, aun contra todo lo que Spock había intentado. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar, necesitaba tener todos sus sentidos en la vigilancia del primer oficial y en la reparación de la nave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _¡Spock es un completo imbécil, insensible! ¿Acaso no siente nada?_ **Sugirió lo más práctico para la supervivencia de la nave y su tripulación.** _¡Abandonar a Gary! ¡El duende sugirió abandonar a Gary en Delta Vega!_ **Te recuerdo que hay evidencia de que estuvo manipulando algunos controles de la nave, tú mismo dijiste que tu deber era escuchar todas las hipótesis planteadas.** _Eso no implica que debamos abandonarlo._ **Estás dejándote llevar por emociones, deberías escuchar a tu oficial científico.**

― ¡Intenta sentir o comportarte como si tuvieras corazon! Hablamos de Gary ― tarde, Jim se dio cuenta que había dicho las últimas palabras en voz alta, girando hacia donde estaba conversando con el Sr. Spock antes de abstraerse en la conversación con su consciencia ―. **Eres consciente de que los argumentos lógicos le ganan al sentimentalismo.** _Lo sé, solamente no quiero darle la razón a Spock y abandonar a Gary_ ―. Ponga rumbo a Delta Vega… ― Jim no vio el suspiro de alivió que Spock luchó por reprimir, pero fue levemente consciente del intento de su cerebro de enviarle una sensación de calma que sabía que no iba a sentir nunca si abandonaba a Gary Mitchell.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fecha estelar 1313,1

 _Estamos llegando a Delta Vega_ **. Estás cambiando de opinión.** _No es eso, es solo que… ¡Una vez cada 20 años! Esa es la frecuencia con la que llegan a revisar las maquinarias._ **Es lo mejor para la tripulación y la nave.** _Deja de sonar como el Sr. Spock, me das ganas de ir donde está y tirar de sus orejas puntiagudas._ **Poco recomendable, los vulcanianos son considerablemente más fuertes que los humanos**. _Lo sé, no es como que realmente quisiera hacerlo._

Jim fijó su vista en la pantalla, ahí estaba Delta Vega, frío, solitario e inhóspito, según los informes en el planeta no crecía nada, lo único que tenía era la gran cantidad de minerales, y ahí es donde planeaba abandonar a Gary. El plan consistía en bajar a Kelso con un equipo de reparaciones, cuya tarea sería intentar regenerar los motores para salvar la nave al mismo tiempo que el mismo Jim transportaría a Gary, un hombre que conocía de no menos de 15 años y tratar de abandonarlo en ese lugar.

 _Me siento la peor persona del mundo._ **Vas a salvar a tu tripulación.** _En estos momentos te odio muchísimo._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

― Algunos piensan que soy un monstruo, ¿no es así, Jim? ― Gary estaba sumamente molesto, el estúpido vulcano se atrevía a pensar que él era un fenomeno inexplicable, cuando lo único inexplicable era que el imbécil siguiera con vida después de tantos años, de haber dependido de él, hacía tiempo que habría mandado a matar al sangre verde ―. Puedo sentir tu preocupación, Jim ―. Lo que tenía mal a Gary era que Jim se sentía preocupado a causa de él, ¡no POR él! Tal vez debería darle una razon a Jim para que se asustara del vulcaniano, tal vez debería revelar el secreto que tan celosamente está guardando el sangre verde en estos momentos. Gary necesitaba más tiempo para poder deshacerse de Spock ―. Matame mientras puedas ―, los planes del supuestamente miembro más inteligente de la tripulacion eran tan obvios que ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestó en leer los planes en su cabeza.

Gary Mitchell no pudo evitar lastimar a Jim, aunque sabía que con eso le daba la razón al mestizo, pero aún tenía planes, pues con el tiempo suficiente, sus habilidades recién adquiridas le darían tiempo para controlar la Enterprise y hacer que lo llevaran a un planeta que pudiera controlar, si lograba que su plan diera resultado, entonces sería sencillo hacer que la flota enviara al vulcano a un exilio forzoso, de preferencia aun planeta helado en el que no pudiera sobrevivir.

Lo que nunca hubiera esperado era la firme convicción de James de abandonarlo en el planeta, incluso después de haberle demostrado sus capacidades lo había atacado, es que Jim no entendía que la oferta de ser un Dios lo incluía a él, podría haber conquistado un planeta en el que ambos gobernaran, lo de aplastarlos como insectos no iba en referencia a él, pero es algo que el rubio no entendía, para Jim solo existía la palabra de Spock y así había sido desde hacía un tiempo. No le quedaba otra opción más que conseguir un aliado y destruir a ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _¿Realmente es Gary el que estoy escuchando? **C**_ **iertamente parece haber cambiado un poco desde sus últimas palabras en la nave.** _Supongo que no podía esperar que siguiera considerándome un amigo_. **Aunque la amistad no exista, puedo percibir una hostilidad aun mayor de la esperada.**

Jim tuvo que darse la vuelta para no ver el rostro del hombre con el que había mantenido una relación desde que se había incorporado a servicio en la nave, podía sentir la mirada traicionada de Gary a través de la protección de la celda en la que lo habían confinado, pero como el Sr. Spock le había dicho, tenía que pensar en el bien de la nave primero.

― Me quedaré yo. Quiero hablar con él ― la proposición de la rubia le sorprendió más de lo que le pudo haber molestado, supuso que Gary no se había detenido hasta conquistar a la mujer, pero mientras tuviera a alguien controlando los monitores, la Dra. Dehner no tenía posibilidad de liberar a Gary.

 _¿Así que solo éramos amigos?_ **Muchas veces expresé mis comentarios sobre la negativa del Sr. Mitchell a nombrar su relación.** _En serio, debes dejar de hablar como vulcaniano, tengo suficiente con el Sr. Spock._

James Kirk contuvo un suspiro de añoranza cuando Gary sacó a colación el incidente de los roedores de Damorius, ese incidente había marcado el inicio de su relación puesto que Gary no había dudado en interceptar dardos envenenados que iban en dirección del rubio, el capitán no podía olvidar las noches que pasó en la enfermería cuidando del moreno puesto que había estado al borde de la muerte, aunque le parecía una pregunta innecesaria que cuestionara en ese momento la razón de sus temores. ¿No era suficiente el que los hubiese amenazado con aplastarlos como insectos? ¿Necesitaba otra razón?

 **¿Estás dándole oportunidad para encontrar una buena excusa?** _No precisamente, solo necesito que él entienda la decisión que debí tomar._ **De nuevo estás dejándote arrastrar por tus emociones.** Jim no pudo negar la afirmación de la voz de su consciencia, estaba dejándose arrastrar por sus emociones en un intento de que su corazón no latiera dolorosamente al abandonar ahí a Gary. Sin embargo, la contestación del primer oficial no era la que el rubio esperaba, a pesar de dejar claro que no iba a matarlo sino que iba a dejarlo ahí para que aprendiera un buen uso de sus habilidades nuevas, el moreno le decía que era un imbécil por no entender que debió haber obedecido al oficial científico cuando tuvo oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _¿No crees que el phaser es exagerado?_ **Lo dudo, contra los poderes de Mitchell ninguna precaución es suficiente.** Jim le confirmó a Scotty que Spock había recibido el phaser solicitado, sin embargo aún tenía sus reservas en si lo necesitarían o no. Las reparaciones a la Enterprise estaban casi listas, por lo cual en poco tiempo se irían de Delta Vega dejando a Gary hasta que llegara algún equipo de mantenimiento en 20 años.

― ¡La Dra. Dehner considera que no es peligroso! ¿Por qué iba a escucharle a usted? ― Jim se aferró a la opinion de la doctora a pesar de saber que ella estaba siendo completamente imparcial, pero necesitaba aferrarse a eso, se aferraría a cualquier cosa que mantuviera a Gary con vida. **Sin embargo ha intentado atravesar el escudo de nuevo.** _Yo también lo intentaría de estar en su situación._ **Sabes bien que no es cierto.**

― Porque ella siente. Yo no. Yo me guio por la lógica. ― Jim no pudo encontrar argumentos para ir en contra de lo que el vulcano había dicho, sabía que era demasiado ingenuo esperar que Gary los dejara marcharse sin él, sobre todo considerando el comportamiento que había tenido desde que lo habían sacado de la nave por la fuerza.

 _Supongo que esta vez debería darle la razón sin más reparos._ **Me parece un error que simplemente consideres un plan por si el Sr. Mitchell escapa.** _¡Está en una maldita celda de contención! No voy a matarlo si no representa un peligro aún._ **El Sr. Lee deberá apretar el botón y lo sabes.** _Déjame vivir en la negación un poco más._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diario del capitán.

Fecha estelar 1313,3

― Mención especial al teniente Kelso y al personal de ingeniería. En órbita, los motores de la Enterprise están ya casi regenerados. El resto del equipo regresa a la nave ―. _¿Está bien dejar a Kelso solo?_ **Si consideramos que el único peligro es el contenido Sr. Mitchell, entonces no he contemplado un peligro para su integridad física.** _Mitchell se hace cada vez más fuerte, no sé si seremos capaces de controlarlo._ Jim fue a darle un último vistazo a Gary Mitchell antes de dejar para siempre la superficie del planeta, la doctora miraba con fascinación al moreno, quien estaba completamente inmóvil en el medio de la celda, sus ojos seguían completamente plateados, así que el rubio no tenía ni idea de a donde dirigía éste su mirada o a quien ―. Que el Dr. Piper venga a la sala de control. Volveremos juntos.

― ¿Y si intenta detenernos?

― Kelso detonará los depósitos ― al contestarle a Spock, Jim sintió como si en ese momento Kelso hubiera detonado algo en su interior, aunque no fue tan intenso como esperaba de alguien a quien había querido tanto como Gary, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en poner a salvo a la tripulación y a la nave. Tal vez por eso la oferta de la Dra. Dehner de quedarse los últimos minutos vigilándolo no le importó mucho, lo único que quería era dejar de ver al hombre y alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero sabía que no podía dejar a la mujer sola a pesar de lo testaruda que se estuviera poniendo,

― Debiste haberme matado ― Jim se giró rápidamente para ver a Gary, quien parecía dispuesto a intentar de nuevo dicho alguna estupidez sobre no mezclar el poder y la compasión, cuando ambos sabían que era la compasión la que los libraba de las consecuencias del poder, habían aprendido eso juntos pero parecía que el moreno lo había olvidado, el rubio solo puso procesar el dolor producido por el ataque de Gary antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _¿Anotaste la serie de la nave que me arrolló?… ¿Ahora estás molesto? ¿Quién diría que mi propia consciencia se molestaría conmigo?_ Jim se preocupó un poco por el silencio en su cabeza, después de tantos años siendo regañado por una tranquilizante voz, el perderla de repente le había dejado una inquietud enorme, la misma inquietud que sentía al ver a su oficial científico inconsciente a su lado ― aún no lo despierte ― el rubio capitán detuvo al Dr. Piper, quien estaba a punto de reanimar al vulcaniano como lo había hecho con él ―. Espere a que me vaya antes de despertarlo y vuelvan a la nave, si no han recibido mi señal en 12 horas vayan a la base terrestre más cercana con mi recomendación… ― _Debo reconocer que Spock es realmente fuerte, este phaser pesa demasiado… ¿No? ¿Ni una palabra?_ ― De que sometan a este planeta a una radiación letal de neutrones.

James no esperó a escuchar la negativa del doctor y salió rápidamente del lugar, tampoco quería quedarse a escuchar a Spock decirle sutilmente lo que ya sabía: era su culpa que Gary hubiese escapado, además de que convencido a la Dra. Dehner de unírsele en su estúpida ansia de poder, el rubio suponía que esa era su respuesta a la pregunta hipotética que nunca le hizo a Gary de con quien quisieras estar si te quedaras en un planeta solitario.

Jim se aventuró hacia el valle a donde había huido la pareja, aun no podía creer que la mujer se hubiese seguido a Gary sin dudarlo. **No sueles dudar de las personas, ese es uno de tus puntos débiles.** _Creí que ya me había librado de ti._ A pesar de las palabras de Kirk, por dentro un peso fue liberado de su pecho, puesto que el rubio se había acostumbrado a los reproches de la misteriosa voz.

Kirk abandonó por un momento la pequeña discusión que mantenía con la voz de su consciencia para fijar toda su atención en la Dra. Dehner, la mujer también había sido afectada por el cambio magnético que había convertido a Gary en un monstruo… tal vez a ella pudiera convencerla de lo mal que Gary estaba ahora que el moreno no estaba cerca. **De todos modos no te confíes.** _Buen consejo, había planeado confiarme._

Y de ahí en adelante, todo había fallado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Incluso preparó una tumba para ti.** _Lo sé, eso no implica que haya disfrutado lo que le pasó._ **No lo habrás disfrutado pero era necesario, él te habría matado.** _No estás ayudando en la depresión, se más amable, acabo de matar a mi mejor amigo y pareja._ **Aun puedes hacer algo por su memoria.** _Lo sé, pero aun así me duele ―_. Diario del capitán. Fecha estelar 1313,8. Hemos sufrido dos bajas: la Dra. Elizabeth Dehner, que murió en cumplimiento de su deber, y el teniente Gary Mitchell. Misma anotación. Quiero que su expediente termine así ―. _Aquí viene, ¿qué apuestas a que el Sr. Spock va a decir "te lo dije" muy a su estilo?_ **De nuevo, no tienes motivo para pensar eso.**

― Yo también lo siento por él ―. _¡Wow! Dime que eso está grabado en la memoria de la nave._ **Se graba absolutamente todo lo que pasa en el puente.** _¡Eso es! Voy a recordar por siempre que el Sr. Spock puede ser empático_.

― Creo que aún tiene remedio después de todo, Sr. Spock ― **¿Era necesario bromear?** _Era indispensable, ¿viste esa carita? ¡Eso fue una sonrisa y no puedes negarlo!_ **No era mi intención negarlo.** _Ya vas entendiéndome._ Ni Jim ni Spock agregaron nada, simplemente disfrutaron la silenciosa camaradería que empezaba a construirse entre ellos desde ese momento.

* * *

¡Tardé todo un mes! ¡Lo lamento mucho! Aquí ya empezamos a saber cómo va la relación entre estos dos, y también hay una explicación de por qué Jim no ha descubierto que la voz de su consciencia es Spock. Decidí tocar este capítulo primero porque… ¡No pueden negar que todas las miradas que Mitchell le dedicaba a Spock parecían retarlo! Los títulos de los capítulos van a ser los mismos que en la serie, siéntanse en libertad de sugerir capítulos. **Las actualizaciones serán mensuales.**

Parafraseé muchas partes porque si no iba a ser muy largo, ¡de por sí ya ocupa diez hojas en Word! De todos modos, traté de poner lo más emotivo. Esperaré sus comentarios o sugerencias. En otro capítulo trataré de tocar la perspectiva de Spock.

(1) Como este capitulo puede considerarse como el primero en la linea temporal, aquí Mr. Spock aun no era primer oficial, su unico puesto era de oficial cientifico.

(2) Gary Mitchell ocupaba el puesto de primer oficial, es a su muerte que el oficial científico Spock se hace cargo de ambos puestos de forma indefinida.

Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
